Many different forms of advertising are employed in commercial enterprises for business promotion purposes. Such forms of advertising may comprise posters, signs or other visible display means which are located in prominent positions, however, such display means are often subject to tampering or defacement so that the advertising effectiveness of such display means is lost or limited. Furthermore, the above forms of advertising are generally relatively expensive. In an alternative form of business promotion, business or professional cards are commonly used, however, such cards are normally only provided on request in a person to person situation and accordingly such cards do not generally provide an active form of advertising.